<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jet-lag by i_was_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712147">jet-lag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human'>i_was_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Short &amp; Sweet, Texting, daehyun has no self-preservation, dongho is StressedTM, jaewon is there a lil at the end, predebut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:23:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How?"</p><p>Minsoo's gaze falls to his wrist - where <i>"Do you really take your coffee black?"</i> is written in careful, curving handwriting - and he snorts, resting his chin on his knees. "I dumped my coffee on his head because I thought he was my brother."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | D.Min &amp; Kim Daehyun, Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo, Minor Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kim Daehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jet-lag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you really met your soulmate?"</p><p>It's Daehyun that asks it, glasses askew and dark hair a bird's nest atop his head, and Minsoo nods, gaze drifting towards the window.</p><p>"...yeah."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Minsoo's gaze falls to his wrist - where <em>"Do you really take your coffee black?" </em>is written in careful, curving handwriting - and he snorts, resting his chin on his knees. "I dumped my coffee on his head because I thought he was my brother."</p><p>Daehyun chokes on his water, and Minsoo nods. </p><p>"Luckily, he still gave me his number, so it's fine."</p><p>"Wh-"</p><p>Daehyun's gaze strays to his own soulmark - a slightly scribbly <em>"You play guitar?" </em>- and he pales, hugging his wrist to his chest. "Hyung! Now I'm worried!"</p><p>"You think you're gonna deck your soulmate with a guitar?" Minsoo drawls, and Daehyun nods like a hyperactive bobblehead. "Pfft-"</p><p>"It's a real concern!" Daehyun wails, and Minsoo fishes his phone out of his pocket, gaze drifting to the time. It's almost ten in L.A., so Dongho should just be getting off work. "Wh- are you ignoring me for your soulmate <em>again</em>?"</p><p>"It happens once a day at most," Minsoo vaguely replies, and Daehyun shrieks wordlessly, flopping over to mash his face into the pillows.</p><p>"You won't even let me <em>meet him</em>!"</p><p>"You'll scare him off!"</p><p>"You dumped coffee on his head!"</p><p>Minsoo frowns, lips jutting out in a pout, and Daehyun grins, bright and triumphant. </p><p>"Ha! I win- <em>are you texting him right now</em>?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>soulmate &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>hey :D</p><p>Hey.<br/>How's your day been going?</p><p>mmmm p good<br/>dae rly wants 2 meet u</p><p>Wow.<br/>I'm flattered(?)</p><p>he wants 2 meet everyone<br/>dont take it personally</p><p>...alright.<br/>I got an interview with a new company today.</p><p>!!!! pogCHAMP!!!<br/>do i know them?????</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>ohmygod why r u so CRYPTIC</p><p>It's part of my charm.</p><p>its partly INFURIATING</p><p>...infuriating.<br/>You abbreviate "you" but type out infuriating.</p><p>looklooklooklooklook<br/>i never claimed 2 be consistent<br/>u cant just expect me 2 keep it all the same<br/>gotta keep u on ur toes</p><p>You keep me on my toes enough as it is.<br/>Didn't you step on a glass last week?</p><p>well the week b4 that u stayed up 4 76 hours n texted me to tell me how pretty my face was<br/>so &gt;:3</p><p>...touche.</p><p>i miss u</p><p>I miss you too.</p><p>can we meet up sometime soon?</p><p>I live in L.A., Min.</p><p>yea so<br/>ill stow away on a plane<br/>hide in a suitcase</p><p>That's illegal.</p><p>everything's legal if u dont get caught :D</p><p>Don't go to jail.<br/>...I might be coming to Korea soon, though.</p><p>holy shit u WAT</p><hr/><p>"You won't even let me see <em>photos</em>!"</p><p>Daehyun sprawls over the breakroom couch, lips pursed in a pout and glasses, as always, askew. "You keep talking about how pretty and funny he is but you won't even let me see <em>photos</em>!"</p><p>"We met once," Minsoo points out, and Daehyun groans.</p><p>"I still wanna see photos!"</p><p>Minsoo's phone buzzes, and he fishes it out, lips curling into a smile at the sight of Dongho's usual "I'm going to bed, have a great rest of your day" message.</p><p>Yes, that message makes him smile like a lovestruck teenager.</p><p>No, this is not a problem. </p><p>"You keep texting him!" Daehyun shrieks, throwing his hands in the air. "I hope you never meet! You're even googly-eyed over text!"</p><p>"He said he might come to Korea soon," Minsoo smugly replies, and Daehyun hurls a pillow at him. </p><p>"I don't even know his <em>name</em>!" the guitarist wails, and Minsoo's smile grows. "How can I ship something if I don't even know his <em>name</em>?"</p><p>"He has a cat," Minsoo innocently replies, and Daehyun kicks the table.</p><p>"I just wanna talk to him! Why can't I talk to your cool soulmate?"</p><p>"Because you're not," Minsoo hums, and Daehyun hurls a second pillow at him. "Wh- <em>stop throwing pillows at me</em>!"</p><p>"Make me," Daehyun grins, and Minsoo kicks his shin.</p><p>"Fine. You really wanna talk to him? Prove it."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Minsoo grins, fishing a booklet of papers out of his bag. "Answer all of these right, and I <em>might </em>let you talk to him."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>soulmate &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>fuc k</p><p>What's up?</p><p>i gave dae<br/>(he's the guitar player)<br/>a test abt u bc he wants 2 talk to u<br/>he shldnt know any of them????<br/>but he got them all right????</p><p>You do talk about me a lot.</p><p>yOU'RE IN LA YOU CANT FCUKIN<br/>TELL THAT<br/>U DICK</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>xxx-xxx-xxxx</strong>
</p><p>hi! are you minsoo's soulmate?</p><p>You're opening yourself up to catfishers.<br/>But yes, I am.</p><p>wh-<br/>what does that mean???</p><p>I could have not been his soulmate and just answered yes.<br/>Then I could lure you to a secluded alley and kidnap you.<br/>Internet safety is very important.</p><p>o hmyfucki ng god you're perfe ct for him</p><p>
  <strong>save contact as "minsoo's soulmate"? <span class="u">yes</span> no</strong>
</p><p>What's your name?</p><p>kim daehyun!</p><p>You're making it easier for me to catfish you -_-<br/>Luckily, I know you're one of Minsoo's friends.</p><p>his only friend &gt;:3<br/>you're his soulmate so you don't count</p><p>...<br/>Should I be offended?</p><p>nah :D<br/>hey do you wanna see a photo?<br/><br/>it's old but i don't take a lot of photos lately hehe</p><p>You're actually going to get kidnapped and murdered.</p><p>maybe! :D<br/>can i see a photo of you? hehe<br/>equivalent exchange?</p><p> <br/>There.</p><p>ah you look so cool!!!<br/>you look like an idol :O<br/>are you an idol??</p><p>...can you keep a secret?</p><hr/><p>"Aren't you nervous?"</p><p>Daehyun shrugs, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as Minsoo fidgets with the hem of his t-shirt. "I mean... kinda? But I have a good feeling about this new person!"</p><p>"I have a <em>stressed </em>feeling about this new person," Minsoo deadpans, and Daehyun beams.</p><p>"Have a little more faith!"</p><p>"I have so much faith," Minsoo drawls, spreading his arms wide as if to gesture to the entirety of the CEO's office. "Can you not see how much faith I have?"</p><p>The door clicks open, and Minsoo lets his hands fall to his side, nerves evident in the lines of his shoulders. </p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>"Boys," the CEO greets, and Daehyun and Minsoo bow in tandem, the former seemingly <em>much </em>less afraid than the latter. "I hope you're excited to meet the new trainee."</p><p>He steps aside-</p><p>and all the breath leaves Minsoo's lungs.</p><p>Because Kang Dongho is standing <em>right there</em>, dark hair pushed back from his face and words plainly visible on his wrist, and he's wearing that goddamn button-up short-sleeve combo Minsoo <em>cannot </em>handle, and holy <em>fuck</em> his soulmate is <em>right there</em>.</p><p>Someone nudges him forwards - Daehyun, Minsoo dazedly realizes - and he stumbles towards his soulmate, heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>"You didn't tell me you were joining the company," he dumbly states, and the corner of Dongho's lips tick up in a tiny smile.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>Warm arms wrap around him, and he leans into Dongho's chest, inhaling the comforting scent of pine. <em>God</em>, air fresheners are nothing like the real thing - nothing like pine mixed with the faintest hint of sweat and coffee. </p><p>"I missed you," Dongho murmurs, and Minsoo nods, relaxing deeper into his soulmate's touch.</p><p>There will be time for other things later, he thinks - time for talking and kissing and making up for lost time. Now, though?</p><p>Now, he just wants to stay here.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, he's cute."</p><p>Dongho hums assent, gaze following Minsoo's finger, and Daehyun raises his head, blinking owlishly at them.</p><p>"You two make me feel single. What are you whispering about?"</p><p>"Just trying to set you up," Minsoo innocently replies, and Dongho nods, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Minsoo's cheek.</p><p>"Stop making me feel single!" Daehyun wails, strumming his guitar experimentally. "I just wanna find my soulmate!"</p><p>As if on cue, the boy Dongho and Minsoo were watching comes over, a small lunch in his hands as usual. According to Daehyun, he's been doing this every time he comes over, but this is the first time he's brought his guitar, and <em>no, it is not to woo Sandwich Boy, goddammit Minsoo</em>-</p><p>"You play guitar?" Sandwich Boy blurts, and Daehyun stares at him, mouth hanging open. "A-Ah- I just mean- I've seen you around here a lot, and you never have a guitar, so-"</p><p>"Marry me."</p><p>Sandwich Boy's ears turn red, and Daehyun buries his face in his hands and screams.</p><p>"Is this better than decking him with your guitar?" Minsoo innocently asks, and Daehyun only screams louder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fic based off jet lag - simple plan</p><p>leave a comment maybe? it's always nice to hear from people hehe</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/i_was_human_">twit</a> | <a href="https://discord.gg/CNunB74">lit fic discord!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>